Crazy Situation
by Nine Tails Beyond
Summary: Random fic about JxB   This mostly portrays joker talking/thinking to Batman after capturing him. Explaining some strange feelings he has. T for swearing and stuff :P
1. Joker

**Well, I'm turning into a freaky angsty-yaoi loving psycho, so I am going to happily present my first ever batman fic... and my first yaoi fic to be exact ;D you should already know who it is, if you bother reading story descriptions ;D**

Well this is a strange situation, eh?

I'm pretty content though. Haha content? I meant ecstatic!

I mean, look at us! Two loons in one room, but you wouldn't think of it like that, would ya?

But, this is one sight I can't help but laugh over, I'm laughing more than usual!

I'm sitting in a chair, while my precious dark knight lies tied up before me! It's just too great! Haha!

Quite a fight we had, eh Bats? I sure thought so.

I kidnapped some girl off the streets. And you came right to her rescue!

That bitch wasn't worth it, but I knew you couldn't resist!

We fought a little, I gained a couple broken ribs, and now you're all tied up!

You came right into my trap! Walked right in to save the little slut and for what, bats?

You wanted to be a hero, right? Wanted to save the damsel like a knight in a bat suit?

Well doesn't everybody.

Humph, except me.

I like the way I am. In fact, I'm lovin' it!

Sure, you can call me a sicko, a lunatic, crazy? Hell, I've been called everything.

But you wanted to change me...

That's why, bats. That's why I kept you alive all this time.

You're need to change me created a game for us to play!

It brought a thrill no other person could bring.

You... you were the one person who cared enough to change me.

So I kept you. Played with you. Loved you, Batsy.

You didn't know. You thought I smiled because I was crazy?

Well, who knows? You were probably right.

Why would I love someone like you? Hahahaha

Hell if I know!

I'm a psychotic clown and you are a bat-faced superhero!

But hey, that isn't changing anything, it simply makes it crazier.

And that works just fine.

Because you're just as loony as I am.

And what's that saying? Oh yea, "Opposites attract"

Hahahaha I think it works great in our little situation.

I mean, you are a hero, I'm a villain, you're crazy, I'm insane...

It all works out, eh Bats? Two crazies? Total opposites?

Hmm... Let's play a little game, eh?

How about... I let you go.

Sound good? Oh, the catch? Well...

You have to leave... with confusion.

Not just confusion my dear Dark Knight.

Emotional misjudgement. Ya know... where you just don't know your own emotions.

Heeeheee Funny thing, I know my emotions.

Sure my head isn't all there... But I know exactly what I feel.

Hehehehe Seems you're getting a little tense?

Is it because I'm getting too close? Well, IS IT?

Hehehe, oh batsy... here, why don't I tell you MY end of the bargain, hm?

I'll let you go free, I'll even give you a... little break, how 'bout three days?

But in return... All I want from you is one... single... teeny...tiny...

Little...

**This is a little twisted story for my own enjoyment. I just wanted to see how many sickos would read it :P There will be a second chapter, from ole' batsy's P.O.V :P How's 'at sound? I'm sure you can all guess what Joker wanted 8P**


	2. Battyman

**Well, I'm not actually back. I am attempting to update from my classroom, since i'm using a computer and using Word. Actually, I'm on hiatus for all my stories, I'm so sorry. As soon as I get Office on my computer at home, I'll update so much it's not funny :)**

Damn you, Joker.

You think this is funny, don't you?

Kidnapping an innocent girl off the streets.

You knew I would come, though.

I always do, and you played me.

I don't know what you want from me,

but tying me up isn't going to get you anything.

You are getting too close.

I refuse to show you how nervous this is making me.

Batman doesn't get nervous.

I've seen to much to get nervous.

Fuck you...

You are laughing, I don't know why, this isn't normal.

Even for you.

It's strange though,

I'm not angry.

I'm not angry that you kidnapped that girl.

Or that you knocked me out when I came to get her.

I'm not even angry that you have me tied up.

Or that I'm in too much pain to move.

I'm just irritated,... and slightly uncomfortable.

You keep getting closer and closer.

Saying things about taking vacations.

And three days of nothing.

I'm getting confused.

What do you want?

I don't want to play your goddamned games!

I need to get out of-

What are you doing?

Why are you getting so close to me?

I don't like this.

I swear, when I get out of here.

I will kill you.

I don't care about that rule, you've gone to far.

I need to get out... but I can't move.

You tied my hands too tight.

Why aren't I angry?

Your face is too close.

I can smell the thick layer of makeup he has on.

You're telling me you wants something.

You keep getting closer while you says it...

I...

don't...

want this...

**Short, I know. I'm sorry, I forgot what I wrote in the joker version, so some things may be off, I'm going to use this to update then i'll edit it when I get the chance, I just wanna let you know I'm alive :)**


End file.
